Living In The Present
by Determined Artist
Summary: A one-short AU where T.K.O and K.O are twin brothers. After the events of him destroying the plaza no thanks to his dad, T.K.O feels like he shouldn't be at his mother's wedding, despite what K.O says.


T.K.O sat at a white table that was decked out with flowers, fancy, sliver wear, and table decor. His hand holding his head as he leaned to the side with a grumpy expression.

It was mother's wedding, so you think that the eye-shadow wearer would be happy, but like usual he wasn't.

He gave out a sigh before looking to side. He saw his twin brother, K.O walking past, dusting his hands off.

"That takes care of the floral arrangement. What's next?" His brother questioned as he took out a sheet of paper.

Apparently, the head-ban wearer took up the opportunity to be junior bride's maid after finding out that his mother needed one.

"Hey T.K.O." K.O called out, waving with a smile.

The purple-eyed kid turned his back towards K.O.

"What's the matter?" He heard brother asked.

He only replied with a groan.

"Oh, come on Grumpo, It's mommy wedding?"

He could tell K.O was next to him, trying to get his attention with concerned expression. Their mom dose the same thing.

"I shouldn't be here, K.O!"

"What? Of course you should. You're family."

"Not what after i did. Face it K.O? I caused everyone so much pain."

"Listen?" He felt hand grabbing his shoulder causing him to looked towards his little brother. "I know you must think that everyone hate you for almost destroying everything, but me, Mr. Gar, Mommy, Enid, Rad, we all still happy to you see here."

T.K.O looked down before getting out of the chair he was sitting down and walked away.

He knew K.O meant well, but it wasn't the answer he wanted. Nobody knew the right words he needed to hear.

The purple themed child soon made to a room where Rad was helping get over his panic attack having to say 'I do' to his mother. He told him to stop being a big baby and he really want his mom then he should go and say it.

After being thanked and told that he make husband someday, by his soon to be step dad, he left with a red face. Like heck he was going to get married. K.O was going to do that long before he would.

As soon as he gotten to another room, one where he thought he'll be alone, he sat down the floor.

"Hey Kiddo." A familiar voice popped up.

He felt a hand beging placed on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw his mother in a white wedding dress and red flower veil, kneeling down next to him. His widen, though never admit it out loud, he did think his mother was beautiful in that dress, however he felt it could use more purple.

"What's wrong peanut?" She questioned with a concerned face.

"Agh! Why am I even here?! I destroyed the plaza and killed almost everyone.

"I was a little upset, but who cares what you did back then? Remember the song that I've use to sang to you and K.O?"

Something about there's always good- His eyes widen. He looked to his back at his mom.

"Just show that kindness, hun?"

T.K.O looked away, sighed and smiled. He gotten up and as he was about to leave he said "I guess, I'll take that. You're dress could still use more purple."

He left, leaving his mom to ponder about the what he told her.

After a while, the ceremony started, he sat in the front row, watching mother going down the altar, now wearing a purple rose bracelet, to where Gar; who was still a little shaky though was and K.O; who beamed.

As The two adult said the 'I dos' (Gar taking his advice and going for it) and kissed T.K.O looked on with small smile.

Years later, T.K.O found himself getting married to Dendy, while both Bride's Maid and Groomsman, K.O (who really wanted to both) helped him calmed down his nervous.

* * *

**Author's note:** To clarify about K.O being the bride's maid was the result of K.O wanting to help out and Gar already chosen Rad to be Groomsman.

Also when looking up weddings (because I haven't done a project on that nor been to one in a long time) all my mind kept on doing was go back to the wedding they had in Teenage Mutant Ninja 2003 series where Mikey token up the Bride's Maid role and thought that K.O would so totally do the same if their was a wedding in the show.


End file.
